puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bootysplitters
The Bootysplitters is a crew of the Cerulean Ocean. It was founded on 12 December 2004. Mission Statement A group of experienced and eager pirates set forth to create a new legacy of excellence and sportsmanship. The goal of the 'Splitters is to have fun, while helping each other excel at the various puzzles, and also build bonds of friendship that erase barriers such as distance and age. History The Bootysplitters have had many exciting times, including the formation of the flag Unholy, with which they won Guava IV, only to lose Guava V to Notorious Fandango, who shortly thereafter lost to Avalon. After that defeat, the crew lost a few good pirates and slipped from the top spot on the crew fame list, a title which the 'Splitters had held for months. With a two-month absence of the captain in late summer 2005 the crew went through more changes and the flag Unholy disbanded, leaving the 'Splitters as a free agent again. Seeing the talent and drive of the crew, Kuibbles brought them into the fold of Carpe Noctem, where they now happily reside. Rules Crew rules: To be followed by all Crew Members # Have Fun - if yer not havin fun, ask yerself why # Be part of the team - all successful pillages are based on good teamwork during the whole pillage, not just in battle # Listen to yer Officer in charge - they know what the ship needs and where ye'll be most valuable # Respect your fellow mates and jobbers too - they are all real people who have feelings # Respect the fleet - if ye take a ship out that isn't yers, make sure te restock exactly the way ye found it, and check the officer bulletin board before ye take it fer special notes on care # PTB? - please ask for permission to board a ship at sea, it may have goods being moved by an officer who prefers to sail them alone for safety reasons # Kick butt and collect PoE!!!! Repeated or flagrant failure to follow these rules can result in planking and/or expulsion. Public Statement The Gypsy's Slave It was then in the middle of April, When we finally set to sea In the captain's safest clipper ship; She held twenty-eight sailors and me. Our ship had been built by Romanu the Shipwright And he'd named her the Gypsy's Slave. She had inlaid oars, teak and rosewood doors, And she rode high on the waves. Captain Jack, he wasn't no coward, oh no! But his soul lacked all romance. He said, "if I can help it, men, We shall never take a chance." Chorus: Lower the sails before the gales We are here to be rich men, not brave. Jewels and gold, may line the hold; But I'd sell my own brother to save... The Gypsy's Slave. On the twentieth day we were becalmed, The water looked as frozen as ice. And the captain, he paced to and fro, And he begged for our advice. But the currents were neglecting their duties, The trade-winds had forgotten to blow, And at the end of my watch on the twenty-fifth night I heard a sound from down below. I climbed down the bilgeway ladder And thought I'd gone insane" In the swaying light of the hold's oil lamps, Two figures were playing a game... One of them was the captain, holding five cards like a fan; But the other, he was a stranger, And wasn't a natural man. He had hair that floated like seaweed, His skin seemed to glow in the dark. He had the big bulging eyes of a deep-water fish, And rows of teeth like a shark. The stranger said, "I'll see your twenty-one men, And throw eight more into the pot. So would you like to fold, my friend, Or would you care to see what I've got?" The captain nodded cheerfully And put down two queens and two tens. He said, "If you've got the better hand, You can have me and all of my men." Well, the stranger laid out a diamond flush, And his eyes gleamed with greed like a child. My heart filled with dread as the webbed fingers spread But the captain just sat there and smiled. Then Jack, just as fast as a moray eel, Grabbed the stranger's cards and set one apart. With one calloused thumb, he rubbed off some red gum... Beneath that diamond beat a red heart. The captain, he said, "Get me three blue whales To tow us to our port. Then thirteen dolphins to guide us home, Call them from Neptune's inner court. The winds shall be zephyrs, so balmy and sweet You'll fetch mangos and limes for my crew And I have an offer I think you should hear Concerning the next year or two." Today, they still remain partners, The captain and the man of the deep, And all the other sea-merchants Have to read of our profits and weep. The captain still doesn't take chance, oh no, He says, "Chances can lead you to grief, But sometimes you've just got to gamble, my son, No matter what you believe."